Ante Up
]] Ante Up is the first contract for the mercenary and the first contract for the Allied Nations in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Ante Up takes place at the Demilitarized Zone in the Southern Province of North Korea. Overview The contract Ante Up involves verifying the Two of Clubs and neutralizing the North Korean M1978 Artillery pieces bombarding the Allied Headquarters. Objectives #Verify the Two of Clubs #Destroy the two Artillery placements Supplies and support given The player is supplied with or given as support: *3 × Surgical Strikes at no cost The contract After leaving the AN HQ the player will see four Allied Soldiers running towards a Humvee that is then hit by a shell destroying the vehicle and usually killing most of the soldiers. Luckily, another Humvee with troops nearby is not far away. To get to the Two of Clubs the player must make his/her way up a hill behind the Allied HQ. There will be a handful of small roadblocks with one to two KPA soldiers each. Once past those the Two of Clubs is on the top of the hill along with two NK Troop Transports and a handful of soldiers. Some explosive barrels are also located on the left side of the hill. After dealing with the soldiers verify or capture the Two of Clubs who is using a light machine gun, a handy weapon with a high rate of fire and magazine capacity. Be careful when fighting around the Two of Clubs as the computer and radio equipment behind him is explosive and could potentially kill him. It is also advised to leave any AN soldiers you have with you near the entrance of the compound as they will open fire on the Two. Once the Two has been verified use the Surgical Strikes to destroy both artillery pieces located on the hill across the road. The contract is worth $20,000, plus $25,000 or $12,500 for the capture or killing of the Two of Clubs, which brings the total amount of the contract to $45,000 or $32,500. E-mail message Sender: Major Steven Howard Subject: Contract 'Ante Up' "Here's your chance to prove yourself, Merc. Verify the Two of Clubs, then destroy his artillery. That should cheer Colonel Garrett right up. When we ask you to "verify" a card, we mean we need proof that they've been captured or killed. If you take them alive, we'll approve an extraction helicopter to pick up the captive. Otherwise, just take a digital photo of the victim. ExOps will transmit this photo over to us. You get get paid either way, but a kill is worth only half the bounty. OK? Dead folks is bad TV - we like them alive, got it? Alright, good luck, Merc. Come back and see us when you're done. ''---'' Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Verify the Two of Clubs 2. Destroy North Korean artillery Bounty Value: $25,000 alive/$12,000 dead Contract Value: $20,000" Transcript The mercenary enters the Allied HQ. *'Colonel Garrett' (to Major Howard): I just want you to explain to me why we're still getting the CRAP shelled out of us, and I DON'T want to hear the words 'authorization,' 'approval,' 'clearance...' Who the hell is this? *'Major Howard': Sir, this is a private contractor. ExOps contracted me and I agreed... *'Colonel Garrett' (to Major Howard): A merc? You don't think I got enough problems? *'Colonel Garrett' (to the mercenary): Get out of here. I don't need -- **'Chris': You catch the Two of Clubs yet? **'Jennifer': **'Mattias': Catch the Two of Clubs yet? *'Colonel Garrett': The Two of...? No. How did you know Jin-ho Yong was commanding that artillery? *'Major Howard': ExOps does a good job of briefing their agents, Sir... You said you didn't want to hear "authorization" or "approval." Well... *'Colonel Garrett': Alright, we'll give it a shot. Stop that artillery, verify the Two of Clubs, and maybe we can do business together. Major Howard here will give you some intel. Oh, one last thing. Don't you ever interrupt me again. The mercenary remains seated. *'Colonel Garrett': Howard, will you get this merc outta here before one of those GSRN reporters shows up? The mercenary accepts the contract and exits the building. An artillery shell explodes nearby. *'Fiona': Wow, I almost felt that from here. *'Fiona': The A.N. have sent me the contract. It'll lay out all the details of what you need to do. Check your PDA for the email. The mercenary proceeds towards their objective. Along the way they encounter attacking North Korean soldiers and AN resistance. If the mercenary heads towards the artillery before approaching the Two of Clubs *'Fiona': I've managed to pinpoint the Two of Clubs. Let's take care of him first. If the mercenary continues up the hill and approaches the artillery before the Two of Clubs *'Fiona': Those are the artillery pieces. But hurry, let's get the Two of Clubs while we have the chance! The mercenary continues to ignore the Two of Clubs *'Fiona': Don't forget your objective. You have to deal with the Two of Clubs. The mercenary continues to ignore the Two of Clubs *'Fiona': Have you forgotten your SNS? Let's go deal with the Two of Clubs. The mercenary subdues the Two of Clubs. *'Fiona': Excellent, he's not going anywhere. Now we call for an A.N. extraction helicopter. The mercenary throws a red smoke grenade to signal the extraction helicopter. *'Expo Two': Roger, this is Expo Two, I am in the air. *'Fiona': Great. They should be here momentarily. *'Expo Two': I see your smoke - I'm at the LZ. *'Fiona': Go pick up the Two and carry him to the helicopter. The mercenary picks up the captive and places them into the helicopter. *'Fiona': Perfect. One down, 51 to go! *'Fiona': Now let's take care of those artillery pieces. **''If the mercenary has already destroyed the artillery **'Fiona': Well, I guess you already did. That's good, but next time follow the blips I send you, OK? I'm here to help you. *'Fiona': The A.N. are providing air support. You should be able to target the artillery from here. Three Surgical Strikes are added to the mercenary's support options. The mercenary destroys one of the artillery pieces. *'Fiona': Excellent! Now let's get the other one. The mercenary destroys the remaining artillery piece. *'Fiona': Great work. Garrett will be pleased! *'Fiona': Now get back to the A.N. H.Q. The mercenary approaches the Allied HQ. *'Fiona': Wow, what a mess. They really needed your help. *'Fiona': Go talk to the guard again. The mercenary enters the Allied HQ and the contract is completed. *'Colonel Garrett': Not bad. Maybe I was wrong about you. I sure as hell don't mind the opportunity to get something done around here without wading through a sea of red tape. I may rely on you in the future, how's that sound? *'The mercenary': As long as the pay's good, I'm perfectly -- *'Colonel Garrett': OK! I'm Colonel Samuel Garrett, Commander of Allied forces in the area. This is Major Steven Howard. I know you're here for the Deck of 52. Most of them are open bounties. But the Aces? You need clearance from us to go after them. You bring me enough intel, I'll get you that clearance. *'Colonel Garrett': Speaking of which, you'll want to talk to the man leading... I'm sorry, 'advising' South Korean forces in the area. Company man called Buford. Knows more about what's going on around here than... well, he knows more than he's telling, that's all I'll say. Probably knows where Song is, the bastard. Now get outta here, I got work to do. The mercenary remains seated. *'Colonel Garrett': Howard, will you get this merc outta here before one of those GSRN reporters shows up? The mercenary is still in the Allied HQ. *'Colonel Garrett': Don't just stand there Merc. Song's out there with those nukes! Lives are on the line! The mercenary continues to remain in the Allied HQ. *'Colonel Garrett' (to Major Howard): That report on Hwangbo's whereabouts was a dead end, Major. Too bad there isn't someone we can rely on to go in the field and get hard intel! The mercenary leaves the building. Trivia *This is the only contract in the game in which the player must capture or verify a number card (2-10). *Usually contracts that involve a Deck of 52 member require the mercenary to complete an objective for a faction and then verify the card. In this contract it is reversed, the player must verify the card and then complete the objective of destroying the artillery for the Allied Nations. *"Ante Up" is a phrase that typically refers to raising the stakes in a poker game, much like how the player is increasing his/her danger by being in a warzone but also increasing potential earnings. Category:Contracts Category:Deck of 52 Category:Allied Nations Category:Mercenaries